


Lace Between Fingers

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Paint Smears and Bullet Holes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anniversary, Artist Steve Rogers, Big Gay Mobsters, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, Lace, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Seduction, Smut, Stripping, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Touching, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Bucky is a man of great power, with an equal strength in the people in his most inner circle, with abilities and connections that allow the family to remain so strong.But there is one member, the smallest and the frailest, the first one to always catch a cold in the winter.His baby, his spitfire, his love; Steve Rogers. Alone in their club, Steve decides to show how much he loves his man.





	Lace Between Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small three part (maybe more) series called "Paint Smears and Bullet Holes", it's basically a smutty Mob AU! If you have any suggestions for future parts please feel free to comment or send me messages to my tumblr, I'm always open to talk!

He looked so beautiful in the lace panties. His thin thighs were stunning in the garters and sheer stockings. His small chest shines in the bralette trimmed with fine lace. All in a soft powder blue colour, that highlights his striking blue eyes. 

And all Bucky could do was watch.

-

Steve sent a text at about noon, saying ‘Meet me at the club, I know it’s closed tonight, but you have the keys, right?’, attached was a photo of him in the full length mirror, his back turned to it and taking a photo over his slender shoulder. Front and center is his beautiful round ass, completely bare and on full display. 

Bucky had to remind himself to breathe when he got the message and made sure no one sees the bulge in his pants. He swore under his breath as he had a meeting only ten minutes later. He wanted Steve so badly, he wanted to feel that ass in his hands. 

He had to be good, get through his meetings, check the supply coming into the city, and maybe rattle a few skulls. And he did just that. He focused himself when meeting with Tony about his latest work, despite occasionally turning on his phone to look at the photo again. This earned him a harsh slap in the arm from Natasha. He gave every last crate of weapons and decent check, even used the flashlight to get a better look, all while he heard Steve’s gasp-like moans in his ears. 

When six o’clock came around, he dashed out of the warehouse to the club, he didn’t want to be stopped and forced to do one last task, he needed Steve. He undid his tie until it was loose around his neck and didn’t even bother to put his coat on as he sat in the back of the car. 

When he reached the club, the door was already unlocked but the lights were off. Once he got inside there were a small trail of tea candles leading into one of the back rooms. He made quick steps to follow it. 

The room was one of the private show rooms, at the back was a pole screwed into the floor and ceiling, and by the door a few couches and tables, everything is shades of seductive red and coal black. 

When Bucky stepped in, he saw him. Draped in Buck's large overcoat, buttoned up all the way. He idly sat on the floor by the back, fiddling with his phone. 

“Hello, Steve.” 

Steve looked up and quickly stood up, “Hey, Buck.”

Fuck, he looked beautiful, even though he practically being swallowed up by the jacket. Bucky wanted to know what was under the jacket, what was his baby hiding?

Steve fiddled with one of the buttons of the jacket, making sure that it was fastened, “You can take a seat.”

“Of course, baby.” He sat on the couch and rolled up his sleeves, and fully took off his tie and letting it flutter to the carpeted ground.

Steve tinkered with the lighting for a bit, until it was just right, creating a mood for the two of them, all of it was a soft red, neon lighting except for the spotlight on Steve. 

“Okay.” He smirked, feeling confident in what he had in store for Bucky. 

The man had the world at his fingertips. Frequent trips around the globe, the finest foods in all of New York, the penthouse that overlooks the city, his city. Steve spent months trying to figure out what to give Bucky, everything was either too cheap or too cheesy. So, he worked with his best asset. 

“Babydoll, what are you doing?”

“Giving you a present.” Steve started the music, before quickly getting back into the spotlight.

He turned so his back faced Bucky, he looked over his shoulder and slowly undid the buttons of the coat. Slender fingers made quick work of each button before he dropped it to the floor, exposing the clothing underneath or rather lack of clothing underneath.

He wore powder blue bralette and matching panties covered by a sheer teddy, with sheer stockings with a hue of the same colour that were held to his body by a garter belt. It all left Steve’s pale, lithe body exposed to him, from his narrow collarbones to his thin waist. He looked so tiny but seductive.

Steve enjoyed how Bucky looked at him. He had grown so used to being the ugly one in a group, the one who never got dates, unless they were pity dates, he didn’t even kiss someone until his was seventeen. But, everything changed when he started seeing Bucky. 

He was praised like a god, adored like the finest piece of art and Steve felt bit by bit more comfortable in his own skin. That maybe there was something beautiful about him when Bucky whispered how much he loved the feeling of the blonde under his fingertips or how his smile could melt away any anger or stress. There were times when he didn't’ understand why Bucky said those words, but tonight was not one of those nights. 

The music began to play, slow and seductive. Steve moved his hips with the beat. His back was still turned to his lover as he roamed his body with his hands. Calloused fingers from years of making art trailed across his own waist and sides as he looked over his shoulder to Bucky. 

“Baby.” Bucky purred out as he sat up a little straighter. His cock strained against his dress pants at the sight of his love. 

Steve pulled at the back of the underwear, letting it snap against his skin. He finally turned around and slowly pulled at the straps of his sheer teddy, he toyed with them as he moved his body to the song. 

Bucky swore that he was a man of ultimate patience, able to take the pains taking time to make a deal or get information out of someone, but his fingers itched for a touch of Steve. To have the man under him and make him forget everything except how to breathe. 

Steve slowly pulled the little dress down, exposing most of his skin to the warmth of the spotlight. He let it flutter to the ground as he rolled his hips in tune with the music and bit his bottom lips.

His hands trailed up his body and he shivered as he pinched his own nipple, playing with it between his fingers. His other hand went south to his barely covered cock. He palmed himself through the soft fabric. 

His knee shook as he rubbed himself, they moved like an autumn leaf. His cheeks grew more pink and he stopped swaying to the music. He looked more focused trying to touch himself.

All while Bucky watched in complete and utter awe.

Steve pulled down the front of the underwear as the song began to end, and showed off his impressive hard cock with pre-come leaking from the head and it remaining firm against his stomach. He licked his lips and gazed at Bucky, “Happy anniversary, daddy.”

When the song ended, Steve looked at him and made him feel like he was the only man in the universe. His cheeks were pink from the performance, but everything still clung to him so nicely. 

“Come here, babydoll.” Bucky purred as he slowly spread his legs.

Steve looked at him, the soft light highlighting his boney yet beautiful features, “And why would I do that?”

He was emboldened by this little performance.

Bucky leaned slightly forward and focused his gaze on Steve, “Baby, come here.”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“Don’t make me punish you.” 

Steve dropped to his knees, gazing upwards at Bucky in the way that he does when he’s trying to seduce Bucky. He bit his bottom lip, and nestles his chin closer to his collarbone. The image of beauty. His Aphrodite trying to get out of being a bad boy. He asked, “What would you do?” He knew all the tricks that made Bucky weak in the knees. 

“Oh baby, the next party we have.” He got up from the couch, “You’re going to look so decedent in your leather collar.” He took a few steps towards Steve, “And nothing else.” He continued to walk over, the aura of power clouding him. When he got close enough he crouched down, “You’ll be the most beautiful thing at the party.”

He voice was steady in an authoritative kind of way, the kind of voice he used when trying to strike a deal with someone or making sure they don’t snitch. Except it didn’t yell, ‘I’m going to put a bullet in your head’ and more like ‘you’re mine, baby, all mine’. He was in control.

“Baby, you don’t want to disobey daddy? Especially when we’re celebrating our anniversary, let daddy have a taste of how sweet you are.”

“I’m not that sweet.”

“Oh baby, you’re sweet like sugar.” Bucky purred, and cupped Steve’s face with his metallic hand and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

Steve reached to kiss Bucky on the lips, but the other man leans away. He whined in response before he was picked up and put over Buck's shoulder.

“Hey!”

“It’s playtime, baby.” Bucky pushed Steve’s face into the leather of the couch, gripping onto the back of his neck. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby, but such a goddamn tease.” Bucky growled in Steve’s ear, “Do you want to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes daddy, yes!” Steve whined, he bucked up his hips in response.

Bucky sighed happily, “That’s what I like to hear.” 

“I want to be your good boy, daddy! Only yours!”

The other man smirked and gave Steve a nice swat on the ass, “You know how to make daddy all riled up for you, don’t you?” 

Steve groaned, “I know all your tricks.” 

“You do now? Maybe I should mix it up sometime, like we’ve done with this outfit.” Bucky roughly pulled down the underwear and garter belt to find the a plug filling Steve’s tight hole. It was big enough that Bucky could slide in without working opening the blonde. This was a surprise indeed.

“Don’t tear it! I paid for it with my money from commissions, please daddy!.” Steve whined. Even though Bucky would get him anything at the drop of a hat, Steve still wanted to earn some of his own cash by selling some of his art, both traditional and digital. It allowed him his own independence and not always rely on daddy’s money.

 

He may be a kept boy and the lover of the most feared mob boss in the area, but he was still Steve Rogers. 

The mob boss kissed at Steve’s neck, “Don’t worry, baby, don’t worry. I’ll buy you all the lace and silk you heart desires, as long as you put on a little show for me.” He kept kissing at Steve’s pale skin as he slowly pulled the plug out.

Steve moaned as he dropped his head onto the couch. He rolled his hips in an attempt to get something else to fill him up.

“Don’t worry baby, you'll get what you want soon. You’re so dirty baby, you’d take any cock I give you.”

“But I thought daddy didn’t want to share?”

“And I still don’t put that doesn’t mean I won’t occupy your hole with some nice toys.” He slowly undid his belt, letting it hit the floor with a muffled ‘thud’, He untucked his shirt before pulling his pants down and off of him, “All the nicest toys you would ever want, baby. To keep you busy while I’m at work, I know you can’t go a few hours without something filling you up.”

“Daddy!” Steve whined as he gave a seductive roll of his hips to entice his lover.

“In due time baby. I think the next lesson I should teach you is patience because you’re becoming a little bratty boy.” He tsked, “I was hoping to have you play with other boys your age while the adults talked, but how would it look if I brought an untrained brat to the party.”

“Daddy, I’m sorry!”

“Maybe I shouldn't let you cum?” Bucky mused out loud as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Steve shook his head, “No, no, no!”

“Well maybe if you’re a good boy and listen to daddy, I won’t have to reprimand you. I guess I’m just a big softie for my favourite boy, especially when he dresses up so nicely for me.” 

Steve tried his best to get a good look at his lover, he saw Bucky slowly unbutton his white dress shirt. He took his time with each button and as a response, Steve rolled his hips in the hopes of getting Bucky’s attention.

It did.

“Baby, wait, I’m almost done getting undressed, not all of us are dressed like little whores who can get undressed in a few moments.” Bucky playfully scolded as he put the shirt over the back edge of the couch.He too off the undershirt and his boxers which left him fully exposed to the blonde. 

He reached down to grab a condom from his back pocket. He slowly put it one, he kept eye contact with Steve as he did. He bit his bottom lip and gave Steve his best lust ridden expression.

Steve licked his lips at the sight, “Daddy.” He drew out.

Bucky got back on the couch and behind Steve. He trailed a finger down Steve’s crack which caused the man under him to moan and squirm. Bucky joked that Steve was a bundle of bones, skin and nerves. 

“Ready?”

Steve nodded his head and relaxed, letting his face press against the warm leather of the couch.

Bucky slowly slid in, feeling the tightness of Steve’s hole, despite being stretched and lubed up beforehand. It was warm and comforting yet constricted so nicely around his cock. He could never get tired of how Steve felt around him. It was like a gift from the heavens, an angel who loved cock and would always be so tight around him. 

He wasn’t a man of faith, but in this moment he felt very blessed by what deity was out there.

“Oh baby.” He murummerd at the first feeling of Steve around him.

Steve groaned into response and gave a roll of his hips to encourage Bucky to move. 

Bucky picked up the sign pretty quickly, “Give me a moment, baby. You feel too good already.” 

“Please, I’m sorry for teasing you daddy.” The stretch that Steve felt could never be anticipated, no matter how much he prepped, the feeling of Bucky’s cock in him made him go wild. 

“It’s okay, you were just playing a little game.” 

Steve nodded his head, “I like teasing you.” 

“Well, thankfully I like to cut right to the chase.” And with that Bucky began to thrust his hips.

“Daddy!” Steve whined.

“You sound so good.”

“Everyone thinks you’re mister golden boy. Your bright smile, your caring deeds, and your big heart.” Bucky growled, keeping a tight hold of Steve’s hips.

Steve groaned, drooling against the vinyl of the couch, it warming up against his cheek as he continued to feel Bucky thrust in and out of him. Each word that the other man says goes straight to his cock, it kept twitching against his stomach. 

“But you’re so dirty. In love with a guy like me, you know everything I’ve done yet, you still let me fuck you against any surface I please.” Bucky nipped along the pale skin of Steve’s neck as he rocked his hips.

He moved Steve over the back of the couch, using it as leverage as he began to thrust at a faster, rougher pace. 

Steve moaned at Buck's words and the feeling of being draped over the couch like a toy, a toy that Bucky worshipped like a god, but also fucked until he was incoherent. 

“You’re my little Stevie, and you’re the biggest slut in New York. Everyone sees you as a golden boy, pure, innocent an always willing to do the right things, but when you’re big, bad daddy comes through the door you’re on your knees in a second.”

His thrusts were brutal, he put every ounce of strength he can muster behind them. They jolt Steve’s body, pushing him further up on the couch with every thrust. Bucky tugged him back and do it against in a fluid motion each time he did it. 

Steve was withering now, trying to get some leverage one second and the next second lifting his ass towards Bucky so he could hit in the right spots.

Bucky saw Steve trying to hump the leather of the couch and quickly gave Steve a swat on the ass, “What did I say?”

Steve was sobbing, his whole body taunt, “I’m worry, daddy! I’m so, so sorry! God, I’m just so hard, please…”

Bucky slowly pulled out of Steve, he saw how the blonde's hole fluttered as he made whining noises, his hole was so open for him. He couldn’t wait much longer and pushed himself back into Steve.

Steve cried out in relief.

“Promise to be a good boy now, promise to be daddy’s perfect little boy? If you’re a good little boy you’ll get a reward. I know you can do it, you always listen so well, a little rebellious streak isn’t your style, baby.”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Steve cried out. 

“That’s my boy.” Bucky purred as he thrusted hard, getting back into the pace he had. He barely lasts five more minutes before coming. He made a sound like he had been punched in the gut and his vision swims for a moment. He doesn't stop his thrusting, as if it his body was running on autopilot. 

For a brief moment in his haze he debated letting Steve orgasm, but it was their anniversary, so he continued to thrust his cock inside of Steve. His hand moved down to the blonde’s cock and began to stroke it, “Who’s my good boy in the pretty blue lace.” He tried to steady his voice so it didn’t sound slurred from his high.

“I-I-I am!” Slowly Steve was becoming incoherent. Good. 

Steve’s face scrunched up as he felt the warmth of orgasm pump through his veins, preparing him for a strong finish. His mind was swimming in the best way possible, even his tongue hung slightly out as he continued to be bent over the edge of the couch. 

“You feel good baby?” Bucky asked, how only response was an ecstatic moan, “Do you want to come now?”

Steve nodded his head furiously, almost hitting it off the edge of the couch. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but no words come out. Coming up with proper sentences was hard for Steve when he got this thoroughly fucked.

“That’s my good boy.” He started to move faster, the drag of his hand became rougher. The noises that the blonde made were getting more high pitched until he was making just loud whimpers. He get getting close.

It only took a few strokes until he was orgasming. His back arched and his head thrown back in the height of pleasure. His hands tighten around the edge of the couch almost painfully as he opened his mouth in a silent scream, the air rushed out of him and unable to form proper words.

All of his cum hit the couch and around Bucky’s hand, the mob boss works him through it with smaller sensitive strokes that caused the last bit of cum to dribble over his hand and the ringers around his fingers. 

They were both breathing heavily for a moment before Bucky pulled out of Steve and tossed the condom away. He turned back around to find his lover still draped over the back of the couch. His red, well spanked ass on full display, his pale thighs spread wide, exposing his well worn hole that was still rimmed with lube. Bucky could only imagine how red his lips must look. 

Bucky put a hand on Steve’s ass, rubbing small circles, “Baby, you with me?”

He got a groan in response and a small shudder from the contact.

The mob boss shook his head and smiled, “Come on, how about we don’t get all of your blood in your head.” He slowly maneuvered Steve to lying stomach down on the couch.

“Happy anniversary.” Steve mumbled out, still extremely blissed out from the entire experience.

“Happy anniversary, this is the best anniversary gift ever.” Bucky smiled as he pulls up his pants and took a seat beside Steve’s head and pet the golden brown locks, “You’re as beautiful as the day we met.”

Steve smiled at the touch, moving up just slightly so his head was resting on Bucky’s thighs. He kept in mind just how much Bucky liked him in powder blue.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)


End file.
